


Teach me please, Mr. Hood!

by toddswaist



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention Past!Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Sounding, Tentacles, Underage(for generation outlaws), dna and devour are walking sex toy, 私設法外者世代們都還沒分化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist
Summary: 失去Roy的一年後，Jason迎來了第一次沒有Alpha陪伴的發情期。幸運的是，那群貼心的學生們決定幫助他。Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 Day1: Omegaverse
Relationships: Generation Outlaws/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Teach me please, Mr. Hood!

**Author's Note:**

> 法外者世代可愛的成員:  
> Babe in arm, Mother, Cloud 9, DNA, Devour, Doomed(Reiser)
> 
> 怕有人雷未成年攻，先寫在前面，嚴格來說真正上了桶的只有DNA和Doomed，寶寶則是全程站在旁邊動口不動手圍觀一切。  
> 時間大概是剛收編Doomed(重生刊#39)，回到立方體(The Block)繼續訓練他們，但沒發生總部被入侵的事件所以特姐和小比還沒被傳回來。
> 
> 標題如果換成日文就意外的很有輕小說感 (教えてください、フードさん！ )

Teach me please, Mr. Hood!

_ Generation Outlaws/Jason Todd, Mention Past! Roy Harper/Jason Todd

_ Underage(for generation outlaws)

_ Omega! Jason Todd, Intersex omega

_ Tentacles, sounding 

_私設法外者世代們都還沒分化

_Omega頭罩老師身體力行地幫法外者世代上了一門健康教育課♂

+

「頭罩先生，你還好嗎？」

藍髮女孩敲了導師的房門，按理說十分鐘前他就該抵達訓練室，進行排定的潛能開發課程，但向來對時間有著嚴謹要求的頭罩老師卻無故缺席了。

「該不會生病了吧？這幾天我偵測到他的體溫偏高，日常的鍛鍊強度也平時弱了些。昨天還看見Veritas博士遞給他一包藥品。」綠紫色的雙螺旋聚合體浮在空中，一雙手似是思忖著托在下巴，另雙手轉動門把，發現門被鎖住了的他開始敲打鋼鐵的門板，一旁全身覆滿岩石質地的生物見狀也加入行列，但沒控制好力道，才敲了兩下鋼板便被槌出不小的凹陷。

「嘿！快住手！你們忘了頭罩先生說過如果再弄壞他的門，就要我們加訓到半夜嗎！」襁褓中的女寶寶大聲疾呼，抱著她的殭屍母親嘎嘎附和，像是在抱怨上次連坐的懲罰帶給她為數不多的肌肉組織莫大的負擔。

「我真的受夠當你們這群傻子的褓姆了。你們兩個沒腦的東西快走開。」橘粉色頭髮的韓裔男孩擠到了變形的門前，鋼鐵的手指伸進鎖孔轉了幾下，不一會的功夫便聽到彈簧片彈開的聲音。

法外者世代的孩子們戰戰兢兢地打開門，本以為會看見雙手抱胸、一臉被打擾睡眠而極度不爽的Jason站在門前瞪著他們，但什麼也沒有，只有一股清甜的果香飄散而出，不似加工過的人工甜味，像是天然熟成的大自然餽贈，令人生津的同時又感到飢餓難耐。

沒開燈也沒開窗的漆黑空間讓縮在門口的男女孩們面面相覷，走廊的電燈在地板上拉出一長條昏黃的光束。他們緩緩的走入房內，小心避開地面上隨意亂扔的衣服和裝備，但Doomed還是被溼答答的紅色手臂綁帶給絆個四腳朝天。

「老天，怎麼這麼熱？」

受不了高溫的Cloud 9輕吐了一口氣，悶熱的室溫頓時清涼了不少，但驟變的溫度使得一聲不適的呻吟從床上的被子裏傳來。

孩子們不太理解現在的狀況，但內心的聲音驅使他們不斷向前，越往床鋪靠近甜味就越濃，站在最前面的Devour掀開了床單，縮成一團的Jason因突然的光亮發出嘟嚷，平日整齊梳起的黑髮此刻軟軟地披散在額前，瞇起的綠眼睛讓他看起來就像個無害的小動物。

「頭罩先生？」

「…該死，我睡過頭了嗎？」睜眼便見到女孩擔憂的神情讓他愣了片刻，Jason抓了抓亂髮，迷茫地眨了眨眼環顧圍在床邊的學生們，「抱歉，身體狀況還沒從上個任務恢……操。」

基於為人師表的自覺，即便面對再難纏的對手，Jason從沒在這群未成年的世界終結者們面前罵過一次髒話，可這一切在他發現自己下身未著寸縷，並且兩個洞口不斷冒出水時破了功。

被推遲一年的發情期終於找上了他，在他失去Roy之後。

「孩子們，你們先去訓練室熱身，我晚點過去。」Jason故作鎮定地坐起身，將腰部以下用棉被圍好，萬幸他現在還穿著上衣，但因為這一連串動作，兩穴分泌的體液從穴口一股腦地失重下墜，他這才意識到現底下坐著的床單早已濕了一片，黏稠而濕熱地貼在裸露的臀肉上。

從Jason在立方體住下的第一天起，Veritas博士便定期替他準備充足的Omega備品，起初青年還以為她在開玩笑，畢竟他自Alpha死後便不再需要這些東西。說來也諷刺，失去潮熱期影響的Jason活像個強壯Alpha，高大的身材和狠戾的行事風格讓他和世俗定義的乖巧Omega完全沾不上邊，自然也不會招惹到Alpha癌嚴重的罪犯。但女人還是說服他將藥品收下，理由是身處地核的他們經不起任何的意外。

「這是什麼味道？你在棉被裏打翻了蜂蜜？」

男孩嗅著空氣中越發甜膩的味道，不解地盯著導師翻著床頭櫃的舉動。

「那不重要。你們現在還不走，是想再提升訓練強度不成？」該死，抑制劑被自己放去哪了？

「恐怕我抱持不同的意見，我認為這比無聊的日常暖身操還重要。」殭屍母親懷抱中的寶寶抓著Jason一直在尋找的藥劑，藍色的眼睛認真地分析針筒內的液體，研究出答案的聰明女嬰露出個開心的笑容。

「頭罩先生你發情了。」

擠在床前的孩子們立刻爆出窸窸窣窣的討論聲。

「嗚嗯嗄？」

「先生居然是個Omega？」

「我以為只有Alpha才會壯得跟牛一樣！」

「真是太不可思議了，你怎麼看都像個Alpha啊！」

雖然目前這群孩子們都尚未分化，但依照Luthor的習性若想來打造個更加精銳的滅世部隊，估計從收編以來，便從性種上用藥將他們轉化成潛在的Alpha，成為更強大、更優勢的物種。該死的刻板印象，Jason暗自在心中記下，等他發情期結束，一定要幫這些未來罪犯的生力軍好好惡補貧瘠的健康教育知識，還有品德教育。

「第一，永遠別以貌取人，老子就算是Omega還是能把你們打到全身痠痛下不了床。」Jason拍開Doomed試圖碰觸床上那灘水漬的手，「第二，既然知道我是Omega了就識相閃遠一點給別人一點私人空間，這些基本常識學校都沒教嗎？第三，從今天起，每天的訓練菜單都乘上五倍，並且沒收一個禮拜的點心時間。」

Jason忽視了男女孩（外加兩個性別不明的生物）拋來的求情眼神，起身上前要將女嬰手中的抑制劑拿回來，她的殭屍母親搶先一步奪下，立刻將其折斷扔到角落。

「嘿！」

「諸多研究顯示，Omega若是過度使用抑制劑會導致不孕，並且不論對生理或心理都會造成莫大影響。」

「妳到底想說什麼？」

「我說，請我們陪你渡過發情期。」年幼的面容上帶著不符合年紀的真誠，「在你替我們做了這麼多之後。」

「哈，讓還在吃奶的娃娃來照顧我？還是算了吧。」

Jason嗤笑一聲，把自己包在棉被裏跳下床往門外走，但被一陣強風給吹回牆角，倒在地上的他還來不及做出反應，鋪天蓋地的機械手臂便朝他襲來，纏住他的手腕向上提起，放抗而亂踢的雙腳也在青年的一陣罵聲中被綁住拉開，像是怕不夠牢固似的，男孩又召來了一根鐵條，環繞Jason的腰腹將他固定在原地，金屬條擠壓著生殖腔，迫使腔室內分泌的體液滴滴答答地砸在地上。

「放開我！」

「你弄痛先生了，Devour，Omega是很纖細柔軟的性種，需要溫柔對待。」

「抱歉…我只是怕他逃走。」男孩放鬆了拘束的力度，但Jason扯了扯手腕還是不能大範圍的移動，只能狠狠瞪著主導這一切發生的邪惡寶寶，同時隱約覺得有濕滑黏膩的東西在觸摸自己的背部。

「你看，我們對你沒有惡意，只是想報答你而已。」走到他面前的女嬰伸出了手，捧起Omega因發情而潮紅的面頰，「請讓我們幫助你。」

  
  


+

  
  


「阿、阿…」

吊在半空中的Omega大張著腿喘息，交疊的雙手被拉抬至頭頂束縛，將精實的上身扯出個流暢的線條，每次呼吸都讓腹肌收縮出情色的起伏；纏在身上的青紫色腕足配合他的心跳頻率，緩慢且黏膩地用上頭的凸點磨著導師因興奮而挺起的乳頭。

「先生記得你曾說過喜歡我的觸手嗎？」

DNA的另一對觸手在Jason的腿間吸吮，所到之處都留下黏稠的透明液體，觸手上的吸盤將白皙的大腿內側吸出好幾個如吻痕的紅圈，末端的觸腕又分出無數個纖毛，溫暖而濕熱的纏上他的陰莖，柔軟的纖毛如筆刷般掃著敏感的冠狀溝，秀氣的Omega男根像是跳舞一樣向上抽著。

Jason閉著眼吞下一聲聲的悶哼，死咬住下唇不讓舒服的呻吟流出，同意讓未分化的學生照顧自己的潮熱期就夠尷尬了，臉皮薄的他禁不起更多會損害自己教師尊嚴的行為。

半小時前他半推半就地勉強答應寶寶的提議，唯一的要求是不能在體內成結，Devour和Cloud 9第一時間提出抗議，年長Omega好聞的氣味似乎催快了他倆的分化進度，潛在的Alpha本能在血液裏奔騰，兩人都想在導師的生殖腔裏打上人生第一次意義重大的結，但在寶寶的遊說和Jason的吼叫下，他們乖乖勒緊褲頭，妥協用手或嘴來討頭罩先生的歡心。

「唔、痛…阿…」陰莖頂端被仔細搓磨到有些迷糊的Jason突然感到輕微的痛覺，他勉強昂起頭往自己被異生物完全佔據的腿間看去。

觸手愛撫他玫瑰色的前端，分裂出兩三根纖長的纖毛鑽進尿道孔內，被異物入侵的小孔道裏又麻又癢，Jason扭著腰想闔上腿，但被金屬鎖住的腳踝讓他無法亂動。

鑽進窄小通道的纖毛上又分出許多小疙瘩，刺激著敏感的尿道內壁，留在外頭的觸手吸著青筋跳動的男根，將表皮的皺褶下向拉得平整，方便它們將整個失去保護的敏感龜頭完整地纏繞包覆。

纖毛在尿穴裏濕熱地進出，外頭纏著的小型觸手一圈圈扭轉脹起的蘑菇頭。

「不、嗯阿…」

Omega連話都說不清楚就被送上高潮，尿道內的纖毛被湧出的液體沖出，失去阻礙的脹紅分身噴出濃稠的精液，憋了許久的Jason扯著腕部的觸手止不住抽噎，情慾的眼淚被緊閉的雙眼擠出，纏在陰莖的觸手又調皮地磨了幾下，逼他發出過敏的嗚咽。

DNA召來粗壯的腕足將導師的腰部吊高，軟癱的Omega隨他擺弄，幾根原先折磨挺立的觸手移動到了下方更加馥郁的兩個小洞。

外陰被翻開時，陰道分泌的潤滑液不受控的流了一地，恍惚間Jason聽到嘰嘰喳喳的驚呼。

首次親眼見到成熟的Omega性器官在自己面前綻放的青春期男女孩們像第一次見到草地的狗狗，興奮地伸出手指撥著濕漉漉的小陰唇，觸手沾著導師稍早射出的白濁竄入一開一闔的花穴和肉洞，從內部刺激緊繃的穴壁，更多的半透明液體被青紫的觸腕擠出。羞赧的青年將臉埋進手臂裏，只露出紅通通的耳朵什麼都不敢看也不敢想，他覺得自己就像破了洞的水球，漏出的體液在地上積成一小漥淫蕩的水坑。

「你霸佔頭罩先生太久了，該換我們玩了！」

「先生不是玩具，Cloud 9。」女嬰糾正了被晾在一旁許久、現在急得跺腳的藍髮女孩，接收到Jason毫無威脅的狠瞪後她又補充道：「是道具才是。」

去你媽幫這群毛都沒長齊的死小孩轉大人的道具，Jason在心裏忿恨地罵著。

仍在不應期的男根被Devour佔據，粉橘髮色的男孩學著DNA，有樣學樣地在指梢變出細長的金屬棒，冰冷的材質插進射後不久還微微抽搐的孔洞中，尿道再次被填滿的Jason洩出呻吟，男孩把這當作是來自導師的讚賞於是開始小幅度的抽插。

「舒服嗎，先生？」 

Devour另隻手握在Jason的挺立上輕柔地擼著，有相同雄性器官的他知道摸哪才是最舒服的位置；塞在尿道的細棒不似觸手的柔軟，堅硬的金屬刮至內壁時，外頭陰莖淺薄的皮膚都會隨進出的動作而微微凸起。

「…不…」Jason還沒習慣尿道被入侵帶來的快感，每次移動都像有電流通過，酥麻間又參雜微疼，令他扭起緊繃的腳指。

「那怎麼不告訴我們碰哪你才會爽呢？」Cloud 9冰涼的手指捏著Omega挺翹的乳頭，似冰塊的涼感讓它們又直又硬地立在飽滿的胸肉上，女孩惡作劇地在下胸緣咬了一口，享受導師因奇襲的啃咬而沒忍住的悶哼，「真是有史以來，最差勁的老師。」

沾了水氣的殷紅乳頭像是浸染晨霧的莓果，濕軟的舌繞著其中一顆打轉，連乳暈都被啜得嘖嘖作響；另一側敏感的乳肉被揉捏時，Jason急促的喘息，進入第二次的潮熱預備期的Omega下體又泌出一波液體，但下腹的腔室和後頸的腺體卻隱隱作痛。

他的身體在想Alpha了。

這一年間，只有偶爾想到英年早逝的紅髮弓箭手時，在兩人共度無數次發情期中被咬得傷痕累累的結合腺才會腫脹發疼。有時甚至會使他半夜被痛醒，好幾次Jason不得不使用冰袋壓在該死的腺體上強迫降溫，好讓自己能再度入眠。他罵著這即便死去仍帶給自己麻煩的Alpha，也曾想過乾脆洗掉標記一了百了，但計畫最後還是因心軟而不了了之。

「先生，你沒事吧？」

察覺Omega情緒波動的DNA停下在兩穴攪動的觸手，有些擔憂的看著導師後頸處不自然腫脹的腺體和皺緊的眉頭，一時間拿不定主意的學生們紛紛停下手邊的刺激，求救地看向觀望這一切的女嬰。

殭屍母親將嬰孩往Jason靠近，輕輕一碰後頸青年便疼得吸氣，「你的Alpha呢？」

「…他在的話哪輪的到你們，操…」青年哭過的眼眶泛紅，半耷的綠眼睛瞄了眼床頭櫃上的相框。

身體本能地在尋找Roy的氣息，身上每個細胞都為這久違的發情期而躁動不安，一點刺激都能讓男根和陰道不受控地溢出水，但Omega清楚明白他的Alpha永遠回不來了，感性和理性的衝突讓他既不能裝作沒事地忽略身體的熱潮，也無法享受心理的高潮。

「你身邊有他氣味的物件嗎？你身體似乎一直在尋找Alpha的信息素。」

她順著Jason的視線撇向相框，未曾謀面的男子勾著導師的肩，燦爛的露齒笑與他的紅髮同樣張揚，被摟在懷中的黑髮青年抱著胸不情願地看向鏡頭，緊閉的薄唇卻在尾端彎出個微小的上揚。平庸的弓箭手，二流的超級英雄，會為朋友赴湯蹈火的糟糕爛好人，寶寶記得某次導師喝醉時是這麼評價他的Alpha的。

「…櫃子。」

女嬰很快地便找到那頂照片中破舊的*(1)棒球帽，她從帽子的內襯中翻出幾根紅色的髮絲，將它們遞到紫綠色觸手化出的手掌上，「你能複製出Alpha的DNA嗎？」

「可以。需要我變成他的樣子嗎？」

「不了，將他的信息素注射到頭罩先生的結合腺應該就能緩解他的痛感。」

被信息素和疼痛影響的腦袋熱得像高速運轉的馬達，轟轟作響又昏昏沉沉，後頸被冰涼的觸手覆上時Jason反射性地縮起脖子，迷茫間有人溫柔地在他耳邊噓了聲，下一秒腺體便被刺入，尖銳的痛感讓Omega爆出尖叫，扯著觸手和鐵條想逃開。

「壓好他！」

Jason嘶啞地大吼，揮著拳頭甩開脖子上侵略專屬Alpha私密領域的物體。

「快點！我快抓不住先生了！」

蛸型吸盤緊緊扒著蒼白的頸子，抓緊時機在發燙的缺口上源源不絕地注入複製好的信息素，嗅到熟悉味道的Omega停止了掙扎，癲狂的吼叫最終在尾音淡成可憐的喑咽，睜著無法聚焦的眼低聲哽咽，僵直的身體慢慢地舒緩下來。纏在身上的觸手模擬人類的觸感，輕柔撫摸不安的黑髮青年，回歸平靜的Jason緩緩閉上眼，撇過頭蹭著肩上的觸手。

「成功了？」

「似乎是。」

Devour收回了為箝制失控Omega而化出的巨大機械手臂，和Cloud 9互看一眼後回到Jason身邊，不過這次兩人都沒了稍早捉弄他的惡趣味興致，手上愛撫的動作放輕不少，專心致志地讓向來站在最前方保護他們此刻卻脆弱抽泣的導師能盡快渡過煎熬的發情期。

「原來失去Alpha的Omega潮熱期這麼痛苦。」

「你們才知道剛才自己有多混蛋了吧。」年紀最小的女嬰對兩人教訓道。

空氣中因狂暴而捲起的酸澀逐漸退去，Omega的香甜再次瀰漫整個房間，沖散了一幫孩子們求好心切卻搞砸的愧疚感。有了Alpha信息素的撫慰，Jason散發出的甜比他們進房時更濃上幾分，讓人想起初夏時滿園繁盛待人採收的藍莓叢。

Jason嗅著只有他能聞到的信息素。與大家對弓箭手的既定印象不同，Roy的味道是清新的木質香，冷靜時聞起來像是高山上融雪孕育的雪松，興奮時又會轉為悶熱鬱鬱的雨林，Jason每次和他共渡發情期都像被陽光吻過每一吋肌膚，暖洋洋地讓人想多曬一點。

觸手再次伸入濕透的花穴時Omega只發出軟軟的鼻音，較細的腕足在陰道口處搔刮每一處敏感的神經，較粗的埋進深處，上頭的疙瘩蹭過濕熱的內壁，退出時又會有新的觸手接續捅入刺激，Jason滾動著喉結卻一句話也說不出，涕淚涎水和下體的黏液全因甜蜜點被不間斷的愛撫而大量湧出，整個人都是溼答答的。

在Alpha信息素的幫助下，正式進入潮熱期的Jason意識逐漸模糊，被激起的情慾及Omega本能接管了這具傷痕累累的身體。

男孩持續握著導師的男根撸動，眼睛卻心猿意馬地盯著被觸手捅進捅出的穴口，青紫的腕足翻捲著粉紅色的肉壁，被抽插到起泡的潤滑液從觸手和穴肉間的肉縫中擠出，Devour偷偷舔去幾滴噴到自己嘴角的體液。

「唔阿…」

觸手頂到某點讓Jason挺起了腰，白色泡沫從盛開的器官汩汩淌出，立著的陰莖也被前液滴得整根水亮亮的，男孩揉著脹大的根部，這才觀察到Omega在男根到股間裂出陰道口的最上方，腫起了個被忽略已久的小肉粒。

他將分身底部的皮膚往上推，另一手夾住隱蔽在包皮裏的小豆子，兩指輕輕一掐濕潤的花核便暴露在空氣中，男孩好奇地捏著半透明的深紅最頂部，倒抽一口氣的青年彈了起來，沒被觸手抓好的結實大腿立刻朝他踹去。勉強躲過的Devour瞪了眼咧嘴嗤嗤笑的藍髮女孩，轉而改用輕柔的方式摩擦，從分出陰道的底部摸至頂端，若有似無的輕撫讓敏感的陰蒂頭在指頭間顫抖，他每拈一次便收到一聲導師語意不明的呻吟，只能用力夾著下方兩處被觸手進出的小穴。

男孩看著導師以義警標準而言過於偏白的膚色，Jason似乎曬不黑，即便在大太陽下陪他們訓練大半天，充其量只會曬紅曬傷，未曾見光的私密處是同樣的白嫩，只有被刺激到興奮不已時，陰莖頭部和陰蒂才會脹出惹人憐愛的紅粉色。

敏感的陰蒂表面被打圓畫圈，包在陰道內壁的陰蒂腳被反覆按壓，累積多重的快感讓Jason懸在半空的大腿忍不住抽搐，察覺到Omega夾緊的DNA用上幾分力拔出，紫綠色的疙瘩翻出兩穴口前緣些許平滑肌，扯到體外的飢渴的粉色肉塊又緊緊吸著觸手不讓離開。有意識的雙螺聚合體將插在肉穴裏的觸手向兩側撐開，拓寬內部能容納的空間，濕紅的前後兩個洞口恍若冒著淫蕩的熱氣，第三隻更為粗長的觸手長驅直入地塞到陰道與直腸深處，撞得Omega發出又爽又可憐的抽噎。

「阿、Roy…」在啜泣和喘息間，DNA捕捉到的導師微弱的呼喊。

纏在身上的觸手頓時化出大口，將高大的成年Omega的半身完全吞下。

「！」

「天，老兄，你是想把先生給吃了嗎！」

圍觀的男女孩們都對DNA變出的巨大花苞型觸手驚呼，被無預警包覆住的Jason也在裏面悶悶的叫喊，留在外頭的兩條長腿驚恐地亂踢，它只好將導師的身體稍微吐出，大量的滑溜溜黏液從鬆開的束口洩了一地，露出沾滿白液的腹肌和被愛撫成玫瑰色的龜頭。

濕熱的腔室牢牢吸著Jason的上半身，淚眼汪汪的他觸目所及都是青色的毛型觸手，內部的細軟絨毛刷著他敏感的奶頭及耳廓，麻癢的奇異觸感像是被舌頭舔過每一吋皮膚，舒服地張嘴呻吟時，嘴巴被一根平滑的觸手溫柔地操進咽喉。

什麼都聽不到、什麼也看不清，半封閉的窄小空間皆是Roy豐厚而溫暖的琥珀香，安撫驚恐的Omega同時，也將他強行拉回到未了的性事上。

在陰道深處內進出的觸手刮過一道小孔時，Omega發出不似人類的呻吟，小穴像是觸電般不規律地擠著體內的物體，觸手試探性地用末端鑽進小縫，果不其然收獲更多的喘息。貼在穴壁的觸手變化凸起的疙瘩，堅挺的頂端刮著殷紅柔嫩的肌肉，待Jason喘得只剩嗚咽時又轉成較為圓潤的頂部，讓插在中間的粗壯腕足向體內摳挖更多甜美的汁液，色情地插出滋嚕滋嚕的響亮水聲。

「嗯、啊…」

迎來高潮時Jason覺得彷彿有人近距離在他耳邊開了一槍，耳鳴的嗡嗡聲令他無法思考，喉嚨喑啞的低吼著，累積多時的快感一波又一波衝出體外，圍觀的法外者世代們發愣地看年長Omega大開著腿止不住地射精。他們無法見到包在觸手裏導師紅彤的雙頰與微微上翻的白眼，只能看見露在外頭的腹肌情色跳動著，像個平台般盛滿了自己射出的大量精液。

「果然爛好人叔叔的氣味是最重要的，剛剛服務頭罩先生這麼久都沒看他射這麼多。」被Alpha比下去的男孩不滿地嘖舌，尚未變聲的嗓音盡是忌妒又是欣羨。

高潮暫時緩解了Jason的第二波熱潮，但浸淫在Alpha氣味中的Omega想要更多，在下腹處、在陰道深處，還有個地方沒得到滿足，他擺著腰渴求更多…吸住乳頭和摩擦後背的觸手加強力道動了起來，為制衡Omega掙扎的力氣，觸手纏住Jason的膝窩往兩側扯開得更開，包裹上身的花苞觸手將他往後方拉，韌性良好的義警被凹成不太舒適的拱型，突出的髖骨和陷落的腰腹凸顯了翹向空中仍然充血的陰莖和陰蒂。

「我好像找到先生的生殖腔了。」

陰道中的觸手退出時Omega不滿的哀嚎了聲，被操開的粉紅小穴飢渴地張闔著求情，邀請任何能回應生殖腔呼喚的東西再次填滿濕熱的通道。

DNA其中一隻觸手變回了人形手掌，朝一直縮在角落的Doomed招了招手，其他成員們這才發現小毀滅日自從被打掉手掌一後便不敢靠近導師，只敢聞著他馥郁的氣味躲在遠處自慰。

「來吧，Reiser換你了。」

「咕嗚。」但先生不喜歡我。

「那時他只是比較暴躁而已。相信我，他一定會喜歡你的，你何不告訴先生，你有多喜歡他呢？」伸長的觸手將憂傷的小怪物推到導師顫抖的長腿間，「你會讓他滿意的，對吧。」

上身被吞下的導師看起來和他們沒有區別，像一塊未成形卻發情的肉塊，怪異的如同他們一樣是不被世人接受的怪物；沒有嘴能傳遞心意，沒有語言能表達感情，只能從聳立的陰莖和陰蒂探知此刻他是否歡喜。被觸手掰開的陰道向外溢著水，看起來是那樣的熱切而無助。

「喀喀。」是的，我會。

Doomed進入時內壁便熱情地貼了上來，從頂端到陰莖根部都被Omega舒服夾著，溫暖又懇切地將他往深處吸，Doomed滾動著沙啞的嗓子，抓著導師幾乎被拉一字型的腿根狠狠地操。

沉浸在Roy氣味的Jason全然進入潮熱期，被吞噬的上身令他無法感知外界的情況，只知道有根硬挺的老二埋在自己的小穴裏進出。表面沒有觸手的滑溜，溫度也非金屬的冰冷，類岩質的粗糙觸感刮擦著細嫩的肉壁，熱燙燙的最前端撞著逐漸被撬開的生殖腔；埋在股間的觸手因陰道的空間受壓迫而變細了些，但這讓它們能更能往窄小的腸道裏頭竄，觸手挖著通道盡頭的肉壁，接著拐彎向上翹起，深頂到S結腸處時Jason挺直了上身叫了出來。後穴從沒被進入這麼深的Omega抖得厲害，麻痺的鈍痛感像是有人將他的臟器上下翻攪，但擠在入口前緣的前列線刺激又讓他爽得說不出話。

「唔嗯…！」

被忽略已久的男根倏然被觸手含住，中間分出的纖毛觸手搔著敏感的龜頭，下方充血的陰蒂也同樣地被包住刮搔，一粗一細啜著敏感外部性器的觸手規律性收緊和放鬆，配合抽插在陰道內的陰莖搾取Omega瀕臨的高潮。

柔嫩的小穴幾乎被操成一團軟肉，外翻的肉片都成了興奮的赭紅，Doomed大力地深埋和拔出，滿意地看著身下導師繃到極致的腹肌，偶爾會凸出自己幹到深處的陰莖形狀。

濕軟的通道又開始律動，夾得Doomed差點繳械，可他想起年長Omega曾強烈表明不想受孕成結的意願，聽話的小怪物依依不捨地用力撞了幾下便迅速抽出，喑啞的喉嚨發出可憐的嗷嗷聲，但沒料到粗糙的陰莖在退出時卻意外地將Jason送上巔峰。

被操開的陰道夾著空無一物，生殖腔沒迎來意料的結只能空虛地收縮，腸道的觸手和陰莖陰蒂乳頭的刺激頃刻間都不再重要，不完整的高潮讓Omega渾身顫抖，梗在咽喉的觸手讓哀鳴都成了令人憐惜的抽氣，空氣中的甜急轉成了酸澀的苦楚。

身體渴望繁衍可理智不允許，被本能支配的Omega縮在花苞觸手裏哀切地哭著。透過感知鏈DNA不只共情了Roy的信息素也能得知Jason的情緒，它拔出插在導師嘴裏的觸手，模擬了Alpha的嘴唇吻著倍受折磨的Omega，人類出乎意料地親了回去，甚至用香軟的舌邀請對方別中斷這綿長的吻。

『只有我們能滿足先生了。』紫青色的聚合體對自己的眾多觸手說道。

捲著Jason的觸手將他翻過身，突然改變的姿勢讓舔著觸手的小嘴嘀咕幾聲，這體位使Omega翹高了屁股，能讓尚未滿足的Doomed輕鬆插入擴張完成的後穴。光是插進頭部就讓小毀滅日興奮地嘎嘎吼叫，更甚陰道緊緻的窄小通道卻無須顧忌妊娠的疑慮，他掐住窄小的腰線就是一頓猛操，結實的臀肉都隨著粗暴的撞擊被拍出一波波的震動。

伸進花穴的觸手不算溫柔地直接捅到最深處。為了滿足Omega的需求，這次它沒調整觸手的尺寸，粗壯的腕足隔著肉壁能感受到來自上方腸道的壓力，在兩穴進出的觸手及陰莖互不相讓地爭奪導師腔室內的有限空間，夾在中間的Omega痛並快樂地抖得不像樣。

體內的觸手綻放了前端如花瓣的開口，將鄰近生殖腔處的肌肉完全撐滿，在導師難受哽咽之際它收緊了束口，緊緊吸著敏感的子宮頸前端，深層的快感讓Jason尖叫排出更多愛液；盛開的觸手又在中心生出一個直徑較小的新觸腕，近距離而兇猛地操進最隱蔽的肉縫。

被玩到熟爛的年長Omega無法克制的痙攣，前後的肉洞從發情期初始就沒停止分泌體液幾乎讓他脫水，但體內的異物們沾著它們追逐彼此的快感。觸手和崎嶇不平的陰莖一起頂到各自通道的敏感點時義警劇烈地抽了下，將背脊凹出個明顯的陷落，DNA和Doomed有默契地同進同出用力操著那點，兩穴的內壁肌肉被拉伸到極限又縮回原處，再被凶狠拓開然後收縮，強烈的快意讓Omega啞著嗓抽搐，身體的本能再次為受孕做好準備。

DNA觀察導師的反應，觸手快速而大力的抽插逐漸收緊的陰道，在他低吼的同時捅開腔室，腕足模仿人類Alpha成結，在尾端彎成個圈堵住生殖口並釋放Roy的信息素及大量白液，被成功騙過的身體熱烈地回應Alpha的假結，收窄的通道讓Omega尖銳的喘息，噴出一道道的愛液及精液；害羞的小怪物也因導師的反應而陷入癲狂，強行在痙攣的腸道蠻橫進出，扣在腰部的手在結實的肌肉上掐出紅印，猛烈撞擊地將蓄時已久的種子射到後穴深處。

花苞觸手終於吐出義警的上身，全身覆滿黏液的Jason幾乎軟成一灘水，張著嘴劇烈喘氣，虎牙抵在發軟的舌上，紅潤的嘴唇狼狽地向外滴著涎水，整個人被操到意識不清，只剩胸肉上被狠狠加強照顧過的乳頭還很有精神的站立著。 

貪婪的本能似乎要將這一年缺失的快感補足，處於綿綿高潮階段的Jason射了許久才停，但剛射完小穴又不知饜足地夾著觸手和陰莖不讓它們離開。

Omega的信息素未因高潮而止息，反而更甚以往，空氣稠得像是燉煮過的香濃果醬，每次吸氣呼吸道內都是黏膩的甜，催促年輕的潛在小Alpha們再替他打上下一個結。

+

  
  


Jason睜眼時發現自己倒在亂成一團的地板上，身下墊著成堆的被單和衣服，無力的四肢和乾渴的喉嚨無一不提醒身體的主人經歷了一場多麼瘋狂的發情期。細數攔腰折斷的床架、撕爛的厚床墊還有一片狼藉的現場，他努力回想在記憶斷片的期間到底發生了什麼：鬼迷心竅地答應寶寶的提議、詭異的觸手、疼痛的結合腺、哦還有永遠都停不下來的高潮…

下方的兩個洞被操得又痠又滿足，到現在小穴仍不斷顫抖，尚未從過激的性事緩過來；粉嫩的乳頭幾乎腫成三倍大，殷紅又誇張的腫脹輕輕一碰都讓他敏感地倒抽好幾口氣，更別提全身上下都是乾掉的精液和觸手黏液。

「就說小孩子不懂什麼叫做節制…」

Jason扶著後腰坐起身，這才看見那群貼心的學生們以他為中心在外圍躺成一圈，像是成群的Alpha們保護嬌弱的Omega那般守著他。

他撇了撇嘴吞下即將出口的埋怨，找幾件還算乾淨的布料，輕輕地蓋在睡到東倒西歪的孩子們身上。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fin_ 

-

*1: 其實在重生刊RHatO #31桶把帽子留在Roy的墓上，但為劇情需要就把它寫回來了。

-

桶突然發情的原因可以想成: (1) 立方體內有人闖入，設計下藥放倒裏面看起來最兇猛難纏的人類Omega頭子 →接回故事主線#40 (2) 羅伊復活了嗚嗚嗚嗚，即便桶遠在地心，但羅伊的標記還是讓他的Omega接收到Alpha已經回來了的訊息

原本想寫特桶的，但我真的好想羅伊所以就只能對不起特姊了，不過在我心目中，soy特姊是最A的Alpha!!

然後我不知道這樣DNA算不算是綠了Roy哈哈

寫到後面整個大爆走，修稿時自己都覺得桶要被操乾玩壞了，然後對，我就是想寫DNA把桶吞下然後把他凹成拱橋的樣子！看看只有精實的腹肌露在外面，興奮時痙攣的樣子不覺得hen色嗎! 

DNA觸手的形象可以參考[壞龍的章魚](https://twitter.com/toddswaist/status/1292778986917920768)，那個形狀那個配色根本和漫畫如出一轍 (關鍵字: bad dragon tako) 順帶一提，覺得獨角獸配色的mystic超適合桶!

寫完這篇後，沒來由的想嘗試沒那麼溫柔的觸手x桶，或是甜蜜不刀的紅雙喜

//

會寫這篇有很大的原因是這群孩子們實在太可愛了，Omega桶週來不及寫出來桶受週就直接衝了

好喜歡DNA阿，認真上課的好學生正是因為潛能訓練開發課程上的很認真，所以變化出的觸手才會這麼得心應手，在#37 被桶稱讚觸手攻擊很有創意時還很開心，和呆呆的Doomed之間的友誼也超可愛(#40)，兩個小怪物在彼此身上找到溫暖的劇情好喜歡

Devour在我眼中是表面高傲的小男生，起初看不起所有人但最後成長為溫柔的歐巴（雖然人家是北韓人，但KR畫的設定圖中讓他比手指愛心，註解 _A Korean Romantic Metal Eater_ 反差萌超可愛XD） 幻化莫測的機械手臂和DNA的觸手一樣，都是行走的情趣玩具（不）可惜他年紀還太小，答應我長大一點再和頭罩老師玩，好嗎

Cloud 9很像青春期中展示自己美麗的女孩，肆無忌憚卻又討人喜歡，感覺私底下會一直調戲桶老師，每天上學的樂趣就是看到桶臉紅的樣子XD

寶寶，年紀越小心機越重，光是動嘴指揮就讓桶水流不止，長大應該會是個技巧很好的Dom（不

這群孩子們真的好可愛嗚嗚嗚，想看他們和桶桶老師&古恩太太（地表最強阿嬤）的生活日常，小比感覺會和他們適應良好，但桶和特姐都要幫他們收拾殘局XD

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫Intersex Omega ，所以可能有沒寫清楚的地方這邊來不重要補充一下。  
> 設定男Omega有男女兩套的生殖系統：有陰莖，睪丸則變成外陰所以沒有明顯垂下來的蛋蛋袋；有完整的女性器官，陰道的深處是生殖腔也是Alpha打結的地方 ~~蒂蒂是為了讓桶更爽才加的！~~ 膀胱會連結到陰莖的尿道口，不然多那麼一根如果只是為了撸，以生物學上來說好像有點奢侈(?)，雞雞和蒂蒂同時存在，所以應該不太算是日漫的扶他


End file.
